Mr. Anderson
|partner = Katia's Mother |siblings = |offspring = Katia Anderson |family = |others = * Sophia * Anthony Herzen * Duke Herzen * Fredrich Beluga * Sammy Thunder * Wurtzer |jpname = |frname = M. Anderson |dename = Sir Anderson |esname = Señor Anderson |itname = Sir Anderson |nlname = Mr. Anderson |korname = * 앤더슨 * Anderson }} Mr. Anderson is a major character in Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. He is Katia's father and a popular and beloved figure in the country village of Dropstone. Biography Appearance Anderson is a short man with a fully grown blue beard and moustache. He wears a darkish beige hat with a white line along the bottom border, matching his suit. He also wears dark brown spats and a red bow tie. He is always seen carrying a cane around whilst wearing pure white gloves. Personality Anderson is a polite and kind hearted man who loves his daughter more than anything, fondly remembering her happy childhood. The rift growing between the two has concerned and saddened him greatly. He also shows a great admiration toward his recently deceased Mother-in-law Sophia, who he thinks of as a mother. He also vowed to keep Dropstone, the village she founded, alive and prosperous in her memory. Plot Early Life Anderson's mother died when he was very young, in turn he didn't remember anything about her. Later on in his life he married and had a daughter, and named her Katia. It was during this time that he became very close to Sophia, his mother-in-law, and started seeing her as a real mother figure. His wife died shortly after Katia's birth, though he watched as Katia and Sophia grew closer throughout her childhood. Years went by and Sophia passed away, which caused Katia to distance herself from her father. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box During the Dropstone 50th anniversary, Anderson was approached by Professor Layton, Luke Triton and Flora Reinhold and inquired to him about the Elysian Box. Though he had only heard rumours, he told them about Sophia, and how she was also trying to locate the artefact, and that she had never managed to find it. He also mentioned how he held Sophia in high regard and that she had founded Dropstone. Apologising to Layton that he couldn't be more help, he then told everyone too look out toward the village. Telling the trio that due to the sacrifices that Sophia had made, Dropstone must never wither and die out like so many other villages had done so before. He then departed, wishing them well and bidding them farewell. He approached Layton at the train station, and asked if he had seen Katia. Telling him that after Sophia's death she hadn't been the same, and had hardly ever returned too Anderson Manor. He asked that if the professor did by chance see her, to tell her that he "wished for her to return home". Layton said it was unlikely that they would see her as their train was departing soon. Telling him that he would be in his debt if they did talk to Katia, he then left. Though unbeknownst to him, Anderson's workers had secretly helped Katia board the Molentary Express, with it's destination being Folsense. Media Andersonsprite.png|Mr. Anderson's ''London Life sprite sheet. Profile ;US Version Mr. Anderson is a prominent and beloved figure in Dropstone, as well as Katia's father. A gentle soul, he has recently been fretting about the growing divide between himself and his daughter. ;UK Version Mr Anderson is Katia's father and a popular and beloved figure in Dropstone. A gentle soul, he has recently been fretting about the growing divide between himself and his daughter. de:Sir Anderson Category:Characters Category:London Life Characters